


chevrolet

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pain Kink, Porn, Porn With Plot, prep isnt the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: billy finally gets a car of his own.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	chevrolet

**Author's Note:**

> so this is consensual but billy struggles with it bc while he does enjoy the sex he doesnt find the male attractive
> 
> also my love beta read this so maybe there wont be any typos in one of my works for once 😳🥵

billy doesn't even know who this man is. he is middle aged, soft blue eyes, some grey peppered in his hair. yet, he still ends up in his lap, hes not bad looking. handsome in a weirdly mature way. not to mention, this guys car is seriously nice. blue camaro, not a scratch on her.

its a struggle in the cramped area, hard to move around, but billys ass is flush against the rise of the others denim. he is partially disgusted with himself but a man had needs and it was better than his fingers. much better. he groans and leans back against the others chest. he can feel an arm wrap around him, pull at the bits of metal pierced through his nipples. he sucks in a breath and lets it release with the whisper of a moan. 

shucking his own jeans down he feels the others spit hit his entrance after spreading his ass apart. it drips over the curve of his balls and disgust crosses over his face but luckily hes turned away. two fingers penetrating him suddenly rips the breath out of his lungs. a third makes his eyes burn with tears that he blinks away. he likes the pain, the stretch, it had just surprised him. it feels good to have someone elses digits inside him but it doesnt last long. the fingers spread and spread and then they're removed and the jingle of a belt can be heard.

he enters him in one swift motion and he immediately moves his hips into him. the smack of his hips hitting the flesh of billys ass has him gasping, clawing at the dashboard as he leans forward, " stop. " he snaps, and he does. he slows, waits, and then he begins riding him out. if he was going to be in pain he wanted it on his own terms. he slams down rough, over and over. at first he can't locate his prostate but when he does his body lights up like fireworks. they blossom in front of his eyes and the man moans, grips at his ass. 

it doesn't last long. he knows the man is close when he slams billys face into the dash and rams his hips into him with hiccups of his breath and pleasure. he can imagine his forehead crinkled, sweat beading, and he is revolted. but the cock inside him feels far too good. the man, his name is david he thinks, moans become more desperate. the dirty talk has billy rolling his eyes. coming from him? its sexy. but hes young and hes hot. the term 'fuck, take this cock, baby.' or 'gonna fill you with my cum' has appeal coming from him. not from this shithead.

he knows hes about to come when he starts getting louder and 'yeah, yeah, yeah!' won't stop falling from his lips, thrusts more aggressive. then the stuttering hips, hard swallow, gasp and then sigh of orgasm. billy closes his eyes, lets him milk himself out inside him. feels the slick hot cum fill him and lube his rim. his cock hangs heavy and neglected between his thighs. twitches, flushed a pretty pink, the tip swollen with precum.

they wait and surprisingly the mans libido is fucking high as hell. he fucks billy raw two more times, fills him two more times. and eventually billy forgets what he looks like. focuses purely on his prostate being nudged again, repeatedly, and finally his seed spurts heavily across the dashboard and windshield. he shouts and then trembles as the the orgasm wracks through him, clenching the cock inside him. he brings him to climax too. 

the windows are fogged and the passengers windshield is covered in cum. they light their own cigarettes. billy smiles, looks at.. daniel? 

billy had thought he had kind eyes when he'd seen this man. he was sure he could take advantage of him, charge more than usual, but the words from the males mouth has billys eyes widening. 

" i don't pay for sex. "

" thats too goddamn bad, richard. you fucked me now hand over the cash. " billy bit back. he feels his hands clenching, nails digging into the meat of his palm. 

" i like you, billy, but you need to get out. "

billy shouldn't be taken aback. this had happened before many times. but everytime it shocks him how they would rather have their ass beat then pay him willingly.

" c'mon, man. at least pay me with another round... " his hand comes to settle on the others cock that was resting on his soft thigh. a slow stroke and a smirk comes to the brunets mouth, a sigh falling from his lips. strong fingers slowly drag the cigarette from his lips and billy takes a drag before exhaling it into the others face. david blinks in the haze. billy flicks the cig out the window before the same fist makes contact with his cheek. 

the first punch catches him so off guard that the second and third pummel him without much defense. by the time billy is done hes bloody and bruised. he dumps him with his pants down on the side of the road and takes his car. the blond had hitched a ride to this gas station so he would need to hide the car until it wasn't hot anymore... last thing he needed was his dad finding out he was stealing cars. good thing he'd went a few towns over for this shit. he looks up into the rearview mirror and flashes a wide smile. shitty night but he looked good in this goddamn camaro.


End file.
